Rose the Rabbiger
by Obi-Ben
Summary: A completely random and nonsensical romp through a garden where bunnies and Deathstroke roam. Humorous, and very very weird.
1. Chapter 1

Henry the bunny was hopping down the path one day. It was a stone path that led to the garden. The garden was large and flourished with carrots, and potatoes, and turnips. However, Henry didn't give a damn about the potatoes or the turnips, just the carrots. I mean come on, he's a frickin bunny. Bunnies only like carrots. It's been proven on multiple occasions. For example, Rabbit(another word for bunny) on that Pooh Bear cartoon. I think it was called Pooh Bear and the temple of doom the animated series. But that's neither here nor there.

Now here was I? Oh right, that stupid Bunny Henry. So anyways, Henry the stupid bunny is walking, er I mean, _hopping _to this garden. Because he's hungry. Henry intends to eat carrots that another person has grown for their nourishment and their family's nourishment. Henry is a jerk. Very few bunnies are jerks. Henry is one of them. Unfortunately, this garden is under new management. Mr. Wilson has conquered this garden using sheer force. The former owner, misses Smith, was brutally murdered for her insolence. Mr. Wilson demanded the garden from her, and when she refused, he sliced open her insides and ripped out her abdominal tract. It was crazy. Blood everywhere. Mr. Wilson took the bloody guts, and strangled misses smith with them. While she choked on the scent of her own decaying flesh, Mr. Wilson did an old Irish jig above her mutilated torso. And he sang while doing it. He sang an old Irish tune to go along with his Irish jig.

_It seems like only yesterday,  
I sailed from out of Cork.  
A wanderer from old Erin's Isle,  
I landed in New York._

_There wasn't a soul to greet me there,  
A stranger on your shore.  
But Irish luck was with me here,  
And riches came galore._

_And now I'm going back again  
To dear old Erin's Isle.  
My friends will meet me on the pier  
And greet me with a smile._

_Their faces I've almost forgot,  
I've been so long away.  
But me mother will introduce them all,  
And this to me she'll say._

_Shake hands with your Uncle Mike, me boy,  
And here's your sister Kate.  
And there's the girl you used to swing  
Down by the garden gate._

_Shake hands with all of the neighbors,  
And kiss the colleens all,  
You're as welcome as the flowers in May  
In dear old Donegal._

Kind of an odd song for a one eyed garden conquering man like Mr. Wilson to sing over the corpse of one of his pathetic victims, but hey, he was _really _drunk at the time. But this morning, he wasn't drunk (for once). As Henry the bunny hopped past the gate into the garden, he could sense something was amiss. Mainly because the green grass was littered with decaying body parts and the usually orange carrots were soaked red with blood. But Henry the bunny was _really _hungry, so he shrugged it off and looked for a nice large ripe carrot. Mr. Wilson watched the bunny hopping along from the window of his cottage (formerly misses Smith's cottage). Mr. Wilson wondered why the bunny would do such a foolish thing, because surely every living creature knows to fear Mr. Wilson and his garden of doom, as he had taken to calling it. As Henry the Bunny found his perfect carrot, Mr. Wilson was lining up the perfect shot with his glock. Yes, this Gardener was packing heat. And right as he would have pulled the trigger, Mr. Wilson's one eyed bunny enthusiast daughter rose, roundhouse kicked the gun out of his hand, and it landed in a conveniently placed pot of acid.

"Why do I always leave that out," wondered Mr. Wilson aloud.

"You bunny hating meanie," shouted Rose angrily at her bunny hating meanie of a father.

"Look, Rose, I'm going to kill that rabbit"

"Bunny."

"Right, Bunny. Well, I'm still going to kill it."

"Not without thumbs" Rose shouted as she threw a pellet at the ground. After three very pregnant seconds, a gaseous...gas, erupted from the pellet and they both began to shrink. Miraculously ,both of their eye patches stayed on as they shrank down into bunny size. Their ears grew long and floppy. Their hands and feet shriveled into nubs. They both sprouted black and orange fur all over their bodies. And they gained telepathy, I guess.

"We're...rabbits," wondered Mr. Wilson.

"That's right ya meanie," thought Rose, "and now you'll never be able to hurt that bunny because you are a bunny!"

"Well, I used to kill humans and I was a human"

"I hadn't thought of th-"

Suddenly Bunny Wilson slapped Rose hard across the face with his cute little front paws. She went flying out of the window and into the garden, and landed next to Henry. Henry was instantly attracted to the black bunny, because Bunnies will hump anything that moves anyways. Henry attempted this, and Rose threw him into a nest of ants, who immediately devoured him while he screamed from the ungodly amount of pain. He soon died, making all of Rose's earlier actions utterly pointless.

"oh damn," thought Rose.

As soon as the words had escaped her mind, Bunny Wilson leaped out of the cottage window, wielding a spiked ball on a chain. He slammed it down onto the ground where Rose had been just a nanosecond before hand. She had dashed out of the way, and at the same time scanned the area for a weapon, which she found, in a garden trowel. She flipped the trowel around like a dagger and entered the best fighting stance she could with her cute little rabbit body.

"Bunny!"

Right, Bunny. Sorry Rose, I was typing really fast and it just slipped out.

"Well don't let it happen again!"

Don't threaten me Rose, I'll kill you off and replace with an urban character. That way I'll appeal to a wider demographic.

"Oh yeah"

Yeah baby. Don't test me.

"Oh yeah?"

Suddenly a street smart bunny from the 'hood named Jamal threw a poison tipped shuriken at rose and-

"alright! I'll stop!"

Damn Right you will. Now where was I?

"Me and papa were fighting."

You call him papa?

"Sometimes ,yeah."

lol

"shut up"

Okay, where was I? Right. Bunny Wilson was kicking Rose's ass something fierce. He was doing judo kicks, and like, kung fu chops and stuff. And Rose was crying because he was owning her and because she killed that other bunny, named Henry. But what she didn't know, was that Henry was now a zombie bunny.

"Brains," moaned the zombie bunny.

"WTF," thought Rose.

The two Wilsons saw that it was time to join forces to quash the zombie uprising. And so together they round house kicked the zombie rabbit, or Rombie, as I like to call them, and his skull was crushed. His brain's juices oozed out the cracks in his cute bunny face. Knowing they had brought peace to the garden, the two martial artist/super villain/bunnies skipped out of the garden, never to return.


	2. Rose the Rabbiger part deux

The two Wilson rabbits parted ways soon after the garden incident. They were only allied together to stop a zombie uprising, and said uprising had been quashed. Temporarily. What they didn't know was that it's really damn hard to kill a rombie (this is a sequel buddy. If you don't know what a rombie is, go back and read Rose the Rabbiger part 1. This is part 2. K? K.). They had shattered his skull, but really all they did was piss him off. That rombie was still hungry for brains and thirsty for...brain juices, I guess. What do zombies drink anyways? Hi-C? Red Bull? It seems to me like they would drink Red Bull. Anyways, this rombie knew he needed to take revenge on the Wilson bunnies for trying to kill him. But especially on rose, because she had killed him in the first place (again, it's a sequel. don't act confused). So the Rombie, who will hereafter be known as Solomon Bunny, decided on a course of action. He would create an unholy army of zombies. Zombies comprised from all sorts of animals. Squirrels! Moose! Leprechauns! And once he had his zombie army, he would find the two Wilsons, and obliterate them. As he thought this, he tried to laugh maniacally, but he had a deformed little zombie bunny mouth, and only managed to make disgusting gurgling noises. Upon imagining these nasty sounds, the author of this story, who will henceforth be referred to as Baron Vonawesomeburgher, vomited all over his keyboard.

Ewww.

I'll be right back.

Okay. I'm back. Whoever invented Brauny paper towels just earned all my respect. Plus that lumberjack on the paper towels was pretty macho. Bonus. Where was I again? Oh right, Solomon Bunny's nefarious plan. Well, he decided that the time for dilly-dallying was not at hand, and thrust his plan into action right that moment. About four feet away from him was a skunk. Solomon jumped onto the skunk and began eating his tail. Thankfully, his nose had rotted off already, or the stench would have been unbearable. I can nearly smell it through my computer screen. The skunk writhed in his grasp, and after he let go laid there bleeding onto the grass. Within an hour, he was a zombie skunk. The skunk zombie rose to its forelimbs and muttered, "what is thy bidding my master?"

"Go, my pet. Go out into the woods and create many more like yourself."

"How many?"

"Oh, I don't know. Fifty? Does that seem like enough to you Baron?"

I only answer to my full title, biznatch.

"(Sigh) Does that seem like enough to you Baron Vonawesomeburgher?"

Uh, yeah. Fifty should be enough. If you intend on getting your ass kicked.

"Well how many should it be then?"

Fifty-seven, you moron.

"Hey, I'm only as smart as you write me"

True, now get back to those vile deeds of villainy.

"Alright"

As Solomon Bunny began to work his plan into action, the Wilsons were deep in activities of their own. The bunny Slade Wilson was busy updating his MySpace. He had recent pictures taken at the scene of his last altercation that he wanted to show to all his e-friends, and try to impress some of those lady types. In his latest fight, he had defeated a pack of wild hyenas by piercing each of their eyes with extra sharp carrots he happened to have lying around. He drove them into the innards of the hyena's skulls with a ferocity unseen in small woodland creature combat up until this day. Unfortunately, Slade had a linksys Internet connection and couldn't seem to get a good connection.

"What devilry is this," he proclaimed to the woods around him, "I pay $200 a month for my outdoors Internet and I can't even log on, let alone post my awesome pics on MySpace and post in my live journal! AHHHHHHH!"

With rage he grasped for his cellular phone. He punched in the numbers so hard the keys nearly cracked.

ring...

ring...

"Linksys tech support. Jeph Sale speaking. How may we anally violate you today?"

"What did you threaten to do?"

"I said how may we help you today."

"That's not what I heard."

"Well then you heard wrong."

"...Look, my laptop isn't connecting to the Internet."

"Are you sure it's plugged in?"

"Yes I'm sure it's plugged in."

"Did you hit the Internet connect button?"

"Yes, and nothing happened. It just froze up."

"That's something"

"What?"

"It froze up. That's something it did."

"Can you help me or not?"

"How much money do you have on you?"

With that, Slade the bunny flung his cellular phone at the nearest tree, where it shattered into pieces. Slade the bunny then howled in rage into the night sky. Rage at linksys. Rage at being bunny. Rage at the machine! While meanwhile, Rose was not that far away, with a few problems of her own.

Rose was scavenging in the forest for food when she had come across a blue robotic arm in the bushes. She tried eating it, but it was made of metal too hard for her to bite into, let alone ingest. She tried to destroy it, but only with cutting and bludgeoning implements. It barely scratched the surface. She still really wanted to destroy it, but didn't have any explosives or concussive force weapons nearby. So she settled on bringing the device back to her home. The Bunny Cave! She whisked the arm back to her bunny cave, which in all honesty was just an overly large rabbit hole, with much haste, for she did not know if any other robotic arms would try and rescue this one if they saw her with it. While there were no other robots or robotic limbs native to this forest, there was one who had ventured there in search for his long lost arm. A stupid looking Cyborg ironically named Cyborg. How much thought do you think he put into that name? Geez! Cyborg saw his arm being dragged by a small furry creature that he assumed was beast boy in rabbit form. But once he got close to it, he saw that the bunny was not green. And it wore an eye patch. Just like one of his archenemies, Slade! Of course, Cyborg didn't know that Slade was now a rodent. He had told no one. He was far too embarrassed. Cyborg though that perhaps this was one of Slade's new minions. After all, if he could get Robin as his apprentice, who's to say he couldn't teach a rabbit martial arts and thievery. Cyborg decided that he would follow the bunny covertly, and that he would somehow defeat it in martial arts and win his arm back. Unfortunately, the arm that the bunny had was the arm that contained his only real weapon, his energy cannon. Without it, he was really just a big trashcan with a fetish for toasters. Cyborg waited patiently behind cover of trees for nightfall, at which point he snuck up to Rose's hole.

Seemingly unnoticed by any other characters the whole chapter, the zombie army was gaining vast amounts of members and great strength. As Slade, rose, and toaster boy slept, a zombie army was encircling them all, individually.


	3. A serious chapter on silly earth

Closer and closer the Rombie army crept. At one end of the forest was Slade, sleeping oddly peacefully for a well trained warrior. An unholy army of zombie woodland creatures slowly formed a circle around his tiny base of operations which consisted of a tree stump, a tent, and his laptop. At the other end of the forest sat a similar mass of the undead, circled around rose and Cyborg. As the armies reached mere feet away from their targets, they halted, to await the order to strike. The leader of the army around rose, called strike force alpha, was the first creature that Solomon Bunny had created. The zombified skunk. The skunk had taken to calling itself Skrundy. He spoke softly into his two way wristwatch communicator. "Master, we await your command. Strike force alpha is at position. " "Good," replied the leader of the zombie army, "I will give the order to strike once I have heard from strike force Beta." "Yes, Master," responded Skrundy.

Solomon Bunny sat patiently in his lair. He had taken the garden of his rebirth, and transformed it into an abomination of gardens everywhere. He sat upon a throne made of dead animal bones, piled high on a pyramid of rotting vegetables, and rotting flesh. He sat content with himself. He had orchestrated his plan perfectly. With Alpha checking in as ready, he knew his victory was almost completely assured. Soon, Strike force Beta would check in as ready too. And with the uttering of a single word, end the wretched life of both of the Wilsons. And with that thought, his wrist communicator suddenly beeped at him. He had an incoming communication. His wristwatch shrilly beeped up at him. As he heard this, a smug grin overcame his deformed face. He tapped his watch with what was left of his right hand, and brought it to his lips. "Yes?" "Sir, this is the Red Hare. I and Strike Force Beta are in position around target. We await our orders." Solomon's heart rate quickened, and his muscles tightened. With another tap of his wrist communicator he turned on the three way call feature, and said confidently, "Engage."

Both teams of undead lurched forward toward their respective targets. Rose was up within seconds of the first rotting foot setting foot above her home. She glanced rapidly for her weapons, and grabbed them hastily. Then she ran down her hole towards her emergency escape hatch, only to find that it was jammed. Little did she know that it was jammed with festering raccoons. Reluctantly, she headed toward the main exit, and leaped out of it. While in midair she spun and identified all of her targets. There was a somewhat large gaggle of zombies around her. It was hard to tell in the dim light of the moon. Instead of landing upon the forest ground, she dove back into her shelter. There, she affixed her infrared goggles to her eyes. Then, she leaped again, in the same spinning movement, and saw the zombies that she was against. It numbered in the hundreds. This time, she did not dive back in, but instead landed on the ground in a fighting chance, and drew her carrot blades. The shimmering carrot metal reflected the disgusting faces of her undead adversaries. Soon the orange blade would be stained with woodland creature blood.

Meanwhile, Slade was not in nearly as much danger as his estranged daughter. The team had moved in to where his body seemingly lied, but in reality, Slade slept high above the trees, and was watching them attack his base, and attempt to kill him, though it was really only a decoy made of leaves and squirrel skin. The Red Hare howled as he, made the realization that his target was not here. He howled into the night sky, up at the moon. As he looked up, he saw the outline of slade, bathed in moonlight. "There," he shouted to his minions and pointed his clawed digit at Slade. The zombies began climbing the trees toward slade, and slade began to search for a branch or vine with which to jump from tree to tree. Seeing none, Slade sighed to himself, and began top climb upwards as well.

A wall of zombies assaulted Rose and she spun her sword ferociously until a circle of injured, but still living zombies fell around her. She shrieked as the corpses clutched at her ankles and scratched at her legs and feet. One of them leaned forward in an attempt to bite her toe off. She sliced the head that held the offending mouth off of it's body. Suddenly it lied still. She had found a weakness. She looked up from her first kill in the fight with a new confidence in her gaze. She lunged toward her closest enemy and sliced his head off in one clean movement. His body fell and lay still while the head rolled to her feet. She laughed with a girlish glee and rushed through her opponents, slicing heads off left and right until she had broken through the mass, and gotten into clear forestry. It is at that point, that from the trees fell Skrundy, with nun chucks in his hands.

Slade was climbing as fast as he could, and could hear the moans of over 300 zombies climbing up his tree, and up all the surrounding trees. As he approached the top of the oak tree he was climbing, he sighed to himself, and looked down one last time before reaching in to his bandolier, and pulling out his grenade. It was a last ditch effort that he had wanted to avoid, but at this point saw no other method of escape. "And I liked this place," he thought to himself. He grabbed the pin with his teeth and pulled it out, and threw the grenade straight down. As it fell, every zombie turned its head downward to watch the falling explosive drop. As Slade saw their head's turn, he used every last ounce of his strength to leap away from his tree. He got about twenty feet away, when suddenly he was assaulted with heat and noise, and blown even farther away. Burning and bruised, he landed another forty feet away, unconscious.

The zombies all around them stopped to witness their leader fight. Rose immediately lunged at Skrundy with her carrot blade but he dodged and pounced upon her with his num chucks spinning wildly. One hit her hard in the face and she hit the ground. He went for a second blow but she rolled away and sat up to defend herself from another swing at her face. As the chain neared her body she sliced upwards and cut the num chuck in half. Skrundy jumped backwards several feet in shock. He held up his half num chuck in front of his face for a moment, before snarling at Rose and lunging again with his remaining weapon. She dodged and sliced again and again until Skrundy was left with only his bare hands to work with. Seeing an advantage, Rose sliced off Skrundy's left hand. Skrundy fell to his knees, and tears began rolling down his sweat caked face. Feeling merciful, Rose decided to spare his pitiful life. She reached down to the ground and picked up his decapitated hand and put it in her pocket. "It is mine now," she said to him. She then took her sword from his neck and sheathed it once more. With that, she ran. The zombies began to follow, but their decaying limbs could not easily match pace with hers, and she was soon gone from their view.

Rose ran far, until her legs could no longer carry her. When she stopped, she was in the city adjacent to the forest she had been in just hours before. The sign on the road ahead of her read, "Welcome to Bludhaven." She took a more leisurely pace as she began to walk down the road. "This must be the outer reaches," she thought to herself. It was too dark to be less than a mile from the real city. As she walked, she heard a ringing from her pocket. Confused, she reached in to pull out Skrundy's decapitated hand, with his wristwatch communicator still attached to it. She tapped the red button on the side and a dry low voice came out of it.

"We have your father, and your robot friend as well. If you ever want to see them alive again, you will come back to the garden where we first met. You have Seventy two hours, before I slaughter both of them."

Rose did not know what he had meant by her "robot friend," but the safety of her father was of the utmost importance to her. But invading the garden alone to rescue her father alone was simply not an option. She would need help. And she knew just who to ask. She resumed her course into Bludhaven ,at a quickened pace, for now, she had precious little time left, before her father was no more.


	4. A return to normalcy?

_ ...System error..._

_...Power levels down...to 17...percent_

_ ...Complete systems failure in... Bzzrt!_

_...Activating reserve power banks... holding at...32 percent..._

Cyborg's eyes opened suddenly in the dim light all around him. He didn't immediately recognize anything. He saw the faint outlines of bricks to his left while tree roots obscured his right eye's vision. These tree roots wrapped down around his neck. As he realized this he began to struggle frantically. This was to no avail as his wrist and ankles were all fastened into the wall in some manner. His remaining wrist bound by metal, and his ankles had merely been nailed into the brick. Thankfully, they had not hit any of his scarcely remaining flesh. He had less than 20 pounds of actual flesh left on his body. He was more machine now than man. And the little human body he had left in him was essentially worthless. The constant washing filled him with a dread, as his parts were prone to rusting. The constant need to eat got crumbs in his servos. And I'm not going to go into how much of a pain it is to wipe one's arse when said arse is metal and jagged. Poor Cyborg went through 6 rolls of TP after every meal. Then he had to use metal polish to get back his sleek sheen again. Between all of his sanitary and metal upkeep issues, he was going through 350 dollars a week out of his 400 dollar a week salary. Not nearly enough to get Cyborg drunk enough to forget his troubles. Cyborg certainly wanted to be in his favorite bar now. His struggle against his bonds had tore at his fragile human flesh. Red blood and black oil flowed down his left forearm. His right forearm that held his energy cannon had been reattached at some point while he was unconscious. It hung limply. Dead weight on dying tissue.

" All this struggling is quite futile, you must be aware of Mr. Stone."

"Who's there," Cyborg shouted into the darkness. He looked around anxiously but saw no one.

"Look a little lower my dear boy."

Cyborg looked down slowly and stared slack jawed at what he saw. A bunny. A talking bunny was his captor. But not at all cute one. This bunny was made up of deteriorating flesh. Gangrenous limbs barely able to make his wretched body move. He limped along toward Cyborg with a cane made out of a human thighbone.

"What...what are you?"

"I am Solomon Bunny. I am the result of the foolhardiness of two warriors with bodies similar to my own. But not as imperfect."

"What do you want with me? Why am I here?"

"You my metal friend are merely a victim of circumstance."

"But I lost that in the accident. Not much of my lower half survived. That's why I don't go out on many dates anym-"

"I said circumstance you tin moron. I take it your brain was recovered fully? A pity."

"You still haven't answered my question."

" The rodent who stole your leg was my target. When my people attacked her, you were caught in the crossfire. They were going to kill you, but I decided that you could be useful. As you can see, I am no longer in mint condition. I've been the victim of several accidents, like yourself. And I'm going to need some technological replacement parts, just like yours. And I'd like you to make me some."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I will strip the necessary parts from your body with my claws."

With that Solomon bunny raised his bony arm so that his claws shimmered in the moonlight filtering in through cracks in the ceiling. A centipede slithered its way around his decayed hand, half burrowed in the skin. Cyborg's head sank in submission.

"You will begin the work immediately. I will send for you soon."

Down the hall of this dank dungeon was another prisoner of the disgusting Solomon bunny. One more resembling himself. The bunny known as Slade Wilson was also chained up, albeit far more extensively than his metal counterpart. Solomon didn't trust this one to be as subservient as the Cyborg. After all, this one couldn't be nailed to the wall without dying, and Solomon wanted this one to live, for a while at least. Chains obscured nearly his entire body, hanging high above a pool of acid. Guards armed with phasers stood at the ready at all times to his left and right. Solomon walked past him on his way to his personal quarters, which were only one room over. He kept his favorite prisoner so close to himself as a sign of superiority. He wanted slade to know that he was utterly vulnerable under Solomon's gaze. A smirk crept onto Solomon's face as he walked past his prisoner and Slade tried to scream at him through the gag in his mouth. Slade's bunny telepathy that was last seen in chapter one was not working due to the mental buffers Solomon had implanted all throughout his semi underground fortress. These would make it impossible for rose to find her father from anywhere but inside the lair itself. The bait was set. Everything was working out exactly as Solomon had planned, and soon, he would have a new body with which to crush his prey.

Once he had settled back into his room, Solomon called upon his advisors to meet with him. After a few minutes, the heads of Solomon's force were assembled in his room. Skrundy, the first woodland creature zombie that had been created after the leader himself. The Red Hare, a vicious bunny with a red head and ears, rumored to have once been Hitler's pet. As we all know, Hitler had a soft spot for soft furry creatures. And dolphins. Finally, the third operative whom Solomon had just called upon that very evening to work for him. A level 9 intellect woodland creature known as Squirrel Luthor.

Squirrel Luthor's work was legendary in the criminal animal circles. He was even the creator of the gaseous gas that could turn people into bunnies. His work was known to have been some of the best in the world. As Lex Luthor's pet, he had been subject to a multitude of experiments that left him with a vast intellect, but confined him to a wheelchair ala Steven Hawking. But not quite as immobile. Maybe Hawking was a bad choice. Lets go with...Larry Flynt. Yeah, that works. Anyways, Solomon bunny had offered to pay him a large sum of money to create vast amounts of the bunny gas. Solomon had a crazy diabolical plan to release this gas upon the major cities of the world, and then to rule them with an iron fist. Or whatever metals his new fists would be made out of. But first he would need to destroy those bunnies who initially scarred him. In a world of bunnies, they would be impossible to find. And so, his bunny gas plan was to be put on hold.

"How go things, my Advisors?"

"Everything seems to be proceeding as planned my lord," said Skrundy.

"All is quiet, and we await the arrival of the foolish girl, my lord" said Red Hare.

"I'm working on creating the vast quantities of gas you have requested sir," said Squirrel Luthor.

"Very well," said Solomon Bunny, "you are all dismissed."

The advisors exited his chambers hastily. As they left, four rombies dragged Cyborg into the room and secured his ankles by chain to the wall. They then dropped a box of equipment and a pile of metals in front of him. The rombies then exited indolently. As the door creaked shut behind them Solomon bunny approached Cyborg. He stood directly in front of him, gestured at the tools placed around him and commanded him, "Begin."

Many miles away, Rose was still tying o get a ride into bludhaven. Her sign read: Will do anything for a ride, but few seemed interested in her. If she was still in her normal body, this would have been no problem, but as a furry little animal, that sign was really just disturbing and confusing. So, she continued to walk, sign held high, toward the city.

"On the road again, something something something on the road again. I wish I could remember all of these lyrics. I really need a song to sing to keep my spirits high. Wait, I got it!

_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake if the way is hazy  
you gotta do the cooking by the book you know you can't be lazy  
never use a messy recipe the cake will end up crazy  
if you do the cooking by the book then you'll have a cake  
we gotta have it made you know that I love cake   
finally it's time to make a cake  
we gotta have it made you know that I love cake  
finally it's time to make a (you gotta do the cooking by the book) cake_

That song is friggin' awesome"

Rose continued on her trek into Bludhaven. With every second her father had less and less of a chance to live. She knew she would need help to rescue her dear old dad. She knew that the man she was seeking in Bludhaven would help her if she asked. But how could she find him in time?


End file.
